Detention Depot
by NothingRhymesWithSilver
Summary: Freak mutants mixed with secret government agencies.
1. Chapter 1

You know those "have you seen this child?" signs; they're on milk cartons, in newspapers, etc. I bet you have. well those kids never find home, or at least very rarely find home. They tend to end up where I am. A place we call Detention Depot, along with the homeless, runaways, and anyone with a criminal record they want to use. All we know is that it's some government facility. We don't know why we were chosen to come here, we don't know what government is running this shindig, could be all and it could be simply some rich perverted dude with way to much money. The point is that all those unwanted people end up somewhere and most of us end up here.

I was a kid on the back of a milk carton once. I ran away from my foster family and lived on the streets for a while. Unfortunately I got caught selling hot TV's off a truck in a back alley. I guess that's how I ended up here. Some people find this place to be hell, I consider it entertainment. The lab jockeys don't rough us up to bad, we get fed regularly, have warm beds, a roof over our heads, and plenty of socialization. Plus if we stay here for a the time on a contract our criminal records get erased. So why would some consider this hell? Well it could be that we are freak mutant experiments. Those that call it hell must not have gotten crap abilities. I however got some pretty amazing stuff going on. At first I was a little resentful towards the lab jockeys for what they did to me but then I realized that it can't be all bad. True I am now a mutant freak that can never go out into the world, but who needs the world? Based on what I've seen on TV humans are extremely base and stupid creatures, for the most part at least. Here at the Detention Depot I'm having a blast. My name is Reeah and this is my story.


	2. 2Level Breakdown

So we are categorized based on how dangerous we are. Not our freak simulated mutant abilities but based on what we do as an individual. For example:mass killers are on level one and get privileges based on how well they reform themselves. Now you're probably asking "Why in the hell would mass killers be allowed super flipping powers!?"

Well in actuality these guys and gals tend to have a conscience. How the lab jockeys find out how volatile these people really are I have no clue, but they do. I've actually met some of the level one muties. They're pretty nice as far as cussing like a sailor can get you. These guys are held under pretty strict lock and key. Sure they get TV and all but skirmishes can break out between the nicest of convicts. So level 1 has a higher security level.

Then there is level 2. This is for people who aren't quite able to control their abilities. There have been more fires from that building than I care to count. Level 2 doesn't really need lots of security, more like firemen and doctors on constant standby.

Level 3 is where I am. The people with control, for the most part, over their abilities yet a convict attitude. All the experiments here have a criminal record of some sort but level 3 is the best. We have hackers, robbers, ex marines gone mafia, etc. No rapists, or wussy drug dealers. We're the smartest, the fastest, the most agile. We're the ones made for combat, but then again I'm prejudiced. All the level's are like high school football teams. We have that same kind of rivalry. Every week or so there are organized skirmishes at and we continually brag about the standings. One time we persuaded the top security officer in a hand to hand combat match with level 3's top fighter, we won, of course. All the muties gloated about that for weeks until a rematch was called and we got our butts whooped.

Level 4 is a bit tricky. They consist of the homeless and runaways, the youngest I believe being 10. These kids got hooked on drugs, prostitution, or fell in with the wrong crowd. Now they have super powers. The homeless are the real smart ones. The people that just fell on real hard times, or were crazy and are now better. Now don't take me wrong, the lab jockeys are cruel to take us away from the world and change us into these freaks, but I'm fine here. In fact I'm kind of happy it's defiantly better than being back in the foster home program.

Level 5 is for the newbies. Those who have gotten their power and are being acclimated. Now even though I'm majorly biased I'll say it. Out of all 5 levels 3 is by far the best.

A sane person would be asking now "Why don't you just overthrow the security and lab jockeys and get out of that 'hell'". Well I'll tell you why 'sane person'. We couldn't escape even with our abilities. Ya see were on an island, or something like. I dunno where this island is. We aren't beaten or anything, in fact we're treated pretty decently, except for the tests and continual training. Why we're training I don't know either, but it's fun. It's better than selling stolen TV's on the street. All our needs are catered to. Plus the whole criminal record being erased thing is a bonus.


End file.
